xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Karmine
"Call me crazy but I think you're the guy I'm supposed to kill..." —Karmine Karmine is a former assassin of The Psychic Order and current assassin of the Shinjin. He's skilled in martial arts, assassination, spying, and atomic arts. History (Contains spoilers) When Karmine was a child he had no recollection of who he was or where he was but after his sudden wake up he was abducted by a syndicate called the Psychic Order and was forced to kill and be an assassin for them. He was named Karmine by the syndicate. Karmine discovered his abilities when he was trained as an assassin and he made more abilities from abilities. He suffered in his training and suffered in work. It was a long and tough journey until he was ready to take control of his future and break free of the Psychic Order. Being their ultimate assassin, he's now an enemy of the Psychic Order and a huge threat to them so they hunt after him. In Karmine's time as a runaway he discovered the Divine Academy and enrolled as a way to mask his identity as a wanted former assassin of The Psychic Order. Karmine met many people here and learned what it meant to be human for the first time, he was also given his nickname Karma after joining the Shinjin. Karmine finds out that he's not from the current timeline he's in but a timeline from the future and his real name is Alizarin and that he's a creation of the same syndicate that abducted him in the past and sent him to past from the future. Being sent to the past whiped his memories. Appearance Karmine is a young man with crimson hair and grey eyes. When on assassinations he typically wears a black and red, bullet-proof trench coat, black gloves, and a Tech-mask, his Tech-mask isn't worn when he's off duty. Later, after the events that happened during Holy War of Pandora, he lets his hair grow out a little longer and more messy. He now wears a torn and damaged cloak, black gloves, and a partially busted Tech-mask and his eyes have turned the same crimson as his hair. Shortly after this Karmine cuts his hair back to normal length, repairs his Tech-mask, gets rid of the cloak, and gets a new trenchcoat. Personality (Contains spoilers) Karmine is cynical in nature and intimidating to many. He doesn't break easy and he has a serious demeanor normally showing usually no expression. He jokes because it's his way of enjoying life as he lives it. Along with being a near heartless assassin he only does things that are of personal interest to him. He typically works alone unless his goals require it. As an assassin, Karmine lives two lives, he's often using a different alias such as Carmesi, changing it when necessary. Originally Karmine, Alizarin, was a ruthless killer who had feelings for no one and didn't care about the outcome of anything this made him become of danger of the future, he was filled with nothing but the feeling of death and killing. This is why he's so keen on assassinations and killing in the past. Equipment * Black Blade: Karmine's weapon of choice is a knife on a metal wire, which is used as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit for his powers. His knife also has the capability to transform into a sword of any length. * Wire: He uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end so the wire can anchor to any object that it wraps around, it's also used as a conduit for his powers. * Trench Coat: Karmine's long black trench coat is bullet proof, often used as a shield, and only his powers go through it. This is also his dimensional storage. * Tech-Mask: A technologically advance half mask that he made. This is used as a gas mask, face protector, voice modifier, a regulator, and communication device. * Black Bow: '''A bow powered by Karmine's power used for long range attacks and shoots at high level speeds with chaos damage. Relationships Skills * '''Lightning Manipulation He can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Atomic Blast A large blast of energy that destroys things around him, this is only usable when in his Void Walker and Oblivion Walker forms . * Void Sealing Karmine's able seal targets using his manipultion of nothingness, making them completely nonexistent, unable to do any action or anything, trapped in the nothingness, where no one can fell their presence. Since they are nonexistent, no one can use it as sacrifice or gains powers from their presence, their souls are trapped in the void only left for Karmine to hear. * Primordial Darkness Manipulation He can control the dark chaos that has existed before the dawn of creation. Because of its primordial nature, any form of light cannot affect it for it is the very essence of oblivion, chaos, and nothingness. * Nothingness Manipulation He can remove items from existence. Some users may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Some users can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, users can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting them almost infinite abilities. This is only usable when Karmine is in his Oblivion Walker form. * Nonexistence Karmine is able to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind as long as he has contact. There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on physical targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Karmine is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. * Oblivion Embodiment The physical manifestation or personification of oblivion, or Eternal Oblivion, a state of ceasing to exist, and Nonexistence a state of not existing at all. Achieved in his Oblivion Walker form. * Nothingness Infusion Karmine can infuse objects(usually a weapon), beings or powers with nothingness/void empowering, energizing them, and allowing himself to manipulate their qualities and efficiency, allowing him to destroy targets, from the enemies themselves to their abilities. * Dimensional Storage He can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safekeeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. His trench coat serves as his dimensional storage. * Black Hole Creation Karmine is able to create black holes that can virtually suck in matter and energy. Gravitational Singularity Generation, Nothingness Manipulation or Space-Time Manipulation are needed in order to create black holes. Through Gravitational Singularity, the victim will be ripped to shreds when they enter a black hole. Their body would be stretch apart to a point of compression, causing a lot of pain and suffering. When they enter into a Gravitational Singularity, they would be erase to nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed causing instant death. * Nothingness Constructs He can turn nothingness into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Karmine can only use this if he's familiar with what he's trying to make. * Null Energy Manipulation ''' He can create, shape and manipulate an energy that can delete anything it touches. As it is contained and exists outside of reality, it transcends concepts such as time and space and renders nearly all powers that comes in contact useless. This is only usable when Karmine is in his Void Walker form. * '''Silence Embodiment He can become the embodiment of silence, or the general lack of sound. Users possess all the powers of silence, defining sound by being its opposite. * Molecular Adjustment Karmine is able to resist the effects of molecular powers such as immobilization and deceleration. He is aksi immune to being altered molecularly and prevent their forms from being shifted except by his own will. * Disintegration He can cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall part, wipe away target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated. * Molecular Reversion He can shift molecules back to their previous order and shape. This lets him change matter to their original form if it had been changed, and even reverse shapeshifting if done through molecular manipulation. This also means even reversing/rewinding back an action. * Molecular Speed Manipulation Karmine user can control the speed of which molecules travel. He can accelerate molecules, decelerate molecules and even halt molecules altogether as long as he has some form of contact. He can slow down the molecules even to the point of freezing or speed them up to the point of combustion * Molecular Oscillation Can vibrate their molecules at a high frequency, which allows them to pass through the molecules of other matter and make themselves intangible to evade physical attacks or escape conventional imprisonment. * Molecular Teleportation He can teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them at the desired target area. * Esoteric Lightning Manipulation Karmine has control over mystical lightning that has different properties of normal lightning. This power may have a variety of magical effects such as transformation capabilities, healing and an enhanced physique. Classes No definite class. Affinity * Molecular Manipulation Can manipulate molecules to achieve a wide variety of effects. * Advance Sensory Can sense the presence of others. When viewed this way, the user cannot actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. * Atomic Arts Can control atoms, the building blocks of reality/matter. They can manipulate matter on an atomic level. An art exclusive to Karmine in his current time period. The color of this power is typically an electric crimson or a deep red. IQ Karmine's experience as an assassion taught him to think of good strategies and have quick thinking. He has great memory and has great calculation skills. Karmine's new enhancements allow him to have photographic memory and hyper analyzation skills. Transformations * Void Walker A forced form of Karmine and his least stable form, he turns into the Void Walker and his atomic art skills are unleashed with no actual control. In this form Karmine becomes a destruction machine with no regards for anything, he'll even come close to killing himself in this form and still destroy things around him. Karmine becomes insane and * Oblivion Walker Karmine's ultimate form and most stable form, Karmine becomes the Oblivion Walker and has complete control over all of his skills and his reflexes are more enhanced than they've ever become. His power becomes high enough that's he's able to destroy, at the least, continents if he wanted to. There's been no actual limit to this form as it's powered by the existence of space and time. * Vantablack Blood Karmine's hair turns black and his eyes turn black, as the name suggests he becomes the blackest thing to ever exist becoming almost non visible to the naked eye as it struggles to figure out his appearance and location. Karmine can't be heard when in this form and becomes practically as fast as light. * Unnamed Form A short temporary form that allows Karmine to use his Atomic art skills. He gains a red aura glow and he has a short trail of the red aura that surrounds him. Brawling Method He takes a stealthy approach when he can to get things done quick and easy, his secondary approach is close quarters combat because he's at his most deadly. He doesn't need to see an enemy to know that he's there and can react quick in any scenario. Quotes "You don't have to be happy to live." "Make that one ticket to Super Hell" "♫Red streak speeds by~ and then you're dead~♫" Trivia * Karmine comes from carmine which means crimson, his name and appearance are derived from this. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deity